


accidents happen

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's back hit the wall and Jared crowded in closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidents happen

Jensen's back hit the wall and Jared crowded in closer, watching the way Jensen's eyes darted down to his lips before he lifted his chin in wordless challenge. His fingers flexed, curling into useless fists, and Jared's hands stayed locked around his wrists to pin them high above his head as he leaned in close.

"Such a fuckin' tease."

Jensen's eyes glinted in the dim light but he smiled, full of cocky bravado as he taunted, "Wouldn't happen if you weren't such an easy target."

"Easy?" Jared gripped his wrists harder and Jensen cried out, lip caught between his teeth as he rocked his hips forward as much as the position would allow. "I'll show you easy."

He kissed him hard, tongue pushing inside before Jensen could kiss back as he held his head back against the wall with the force of the contact. Their teeth clattered together but Jared kept up the intensity of the kiss, fucking his tongue between Jensen's lips at an irregular pace so that Jensen couldn't do anything but stand there and take it.

Jensen groaned into his mouth, dick still hard and neglected in his jeans, and Jared pressed his hips forward, providing pressure to his own cock and adding that little extra hint of pain as he crushed Jensen up against the wall.

Jensen's mouth was red and swollen when he pulled back but that didn't stop him for looking up through his lashes with a breathless smirk. "Thought you said you were gonna fuck me?"

Jared couldn't even remember what their original argument was about anymore but he leaned down to bite Jensen's neck as he murmured in amusement, "Don't think you're in a position to be making demands, Jenny."

Jensen opened his mouth to protest the nickname, his cheeks turning pink in annoyance and embarrassment, but Jared kept talking as he licked and sucked and bit along the column of Jensen's throat. "You'd do whatever I wanted right now, wouldn't you, Jensen? So eager to bend over and take it like a fuckin' slut."

Jensen moaned and ground against Jared's body with a cry. "Yeah..."

Jared lifted his head to bite at his lips and didn't let Jensen kiss him back as he said, "Guess it's a shame you don't get to call the shots then."

He moved quickly, releasing Jensen's left wrist but tightening his grip on his right as he pulled it down and twisted his arm up behind his back with enough force to make him spin around to face the wall. Jensen shuddered against him when Jared moved in close and wrapped his left hand around his neck to hold Jensen back against his body even while his chest was pressed up against the wall.

Jensen gasped and gave his usual half-hearted struggle but he was pinned fast and could do little more than clutch uselessly at the hand around his throat as Jared murmured, "I can do whatever I want with you now."

He let his cock ride the ridge of Jensen's ass through the barrier of their jeans, and he took Jensen's choked cry for encouragement as he pressed harder against him. "I'm gonna fuck you," he promised darkly. "Get you all filthy for me, Jenny."

"Jared-"

Jensen struggled harder, squirming and writhing against him with need, and Jared twisted his arm higher to make him go still. His hand was huge around Jensen's wrist and he felt a pulse of arousal at the size advantage he had when Jensen was forced up onto his toes with a whimper.

"Jared!" he begged again, voice coming out ragged past the hand on his throat, and Jared kissed the side of his neck softly.

"It's okay. I'll give you want you need."

He adjusted position to get better pressure on his dick but he frowned when Jensen cried out again, his muffled pleas now sounding more pained and urgent as they pierced through the fog of his arousal. "Stop! Please, Jared, it hurts! Stop, stop-"

Jared let go instantly, arousal vanishing and panic taking over as he stumbled back, taken aback by the fear and pain in Jensen's voice. Jensen collapsed against the wall as soon as he was released, gasping for air and cradling his wrist against his chest, and, too late, Jared saw the reddened marks on his arm and throat where his fingers had been.

"Oh, God..."

Jensen flinched back when he stepped closer to get a better look and he held up his good arm in weak defence as he struggled for breath. "Just- stay back a second. Please?"

Guilt twisted in Jared's chest but he stayed back, feeling sick and useless as he watched Jensen struggle to his feet. "I- I'm sorry," he stammered. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Jensen said between coughs, still holding his throat. He reached out, dazed and weak, and Jared stepped forward gratefully to loop his arm around Jensen's back and take some of his weight. "I'm okay."

Jared led him over to the couch where he tilted Jensen's head back to look at the bruises that were already rising up along his throat. Jensen shivered when Jared brushed the marks, but he curled up against him willingly when Jared wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly. Jensen held his arm close to his chest, and Jared tucked Jensen's head under his chin as he asked hopefully, "Can I take a look?"

Jensen's hand was trembling when he held it out for Jared's inspection and Jared winced in sympathy when he saw the swollen redness of Jensen's wrist. "God, Jensen, I'm so sorry. I was just playing - I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Jensen repeated, leaning sleepily against Jared's chest. "You're stronger than you think you are, dude."

That didn't stop Jared from feeling even guiltier at hurting him and he cuddled Jensen close, wanting to erase the bruises and marks that he'd left on his body. He dropped a soft kiss on the top of his head and as Jensen's eyes fluttered closed, he whispered again, "I'm so sorry."


End file.
